Heretofore, there has been known a gear shifting mechanism for transmissions which includes a shift drum angularly movable about its own axis by a gear shifting action and a plurality of shift forks supported on a shift fork shaft for sliding movement in response to angular movement of the shift drum (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The shift fork shaft has its both ends supported in bosses 27a on a crankcase.